I hate you but
by shavanashi19
Summary: a new girl come, at her first day she meets Ren, love at first sight but this girl is Tsundere Ren x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Uta no prince sama doesn't belong to me**

**OC x Jinguji Ren**

**Kirigaya Shinku belongs to Shavanashi19**

**I Hate You...**

**Name: Kirigaya shinku**

**Age: 16**

**Birth: 9 June**

**Eyes colour: green**

**Hair: long brown hair**

**Hobby: listening to music**

**There's going to be my OC too other than Shinku, it's Utau-chan, you know her if you read my last fanfic, hope you all enjoy reading it:)**

* * *

"Is this it, Saotome gakuen?" I said wondering in front of the school. I'm a new girl at this school, my name is Kirigaya Shinku. I'm moving here cause my parents job is moving here too. My ambition? I want to be a composer someday.

"Are you lost koneko-chan?" Said a guy voice from behind

"K- koneko?!" I shout, "who are you calling Kone-" my word stuck when I turn back and see his face, so handsome, tall, his blue eyes are shining, his voice is so sweet, yet his irritating me!

"Don't get angry because of that lady" he said again

"What do you want?! Calling people by strange nickname! Who are you anyway!" I shout angryly

"I'm Jinguji Ren koneko-chan. Nice to meet you, I see you're a new girl here, want me to give you a tour?" He said

"Jinguji? That's a big company right?" I ask

"Yes" he answer, "well?" He ask again with a wink

"Uhh... Fine!" I said

"That's a good koneko" he said as he pats my head

"Don't do that!" I shout

We both start walking in to the school, he give me a little tour and he said I can ask anything what I want to know about him

"Ren-kun is it?" I ask

"Yes, what is it, lady?" He ask

"I'm Kirigaya Shinku, sorry I forgot to introduce myself" I said

"Jaa, Shinku-chan is ok?" He ask teasingly

"N-no!" I answer

"Hmm.. Then pick lady, Koneko-chan or Shinku-chan?" He said again with a teasing smile

"Ukh.. Whatever you like" I said

"Then koneko-chan" he said, "What class are you in?" He ask

"Um.. I think, I'm in S class" I answer his question

"Hoo.. This is destiny" he said

"D- d- destiny?! D-dont tell me you're S class student?" I ask nervously

"Yup" he answer with a wink

"My life is ruiinnn!" I shout

* * *

**I kinda like a Tsundere girl, pair with a like Ren, Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone review this fanfic and said it's cute, thanks a lot~ that make me really happy :D. Ok, now continuing the story ;)**

* * *

We continue walking and we're going to the class now. When I get in I see two boys chatting, one who look like an idol name Hayato but he seems cold. Two a blonde hair boy, wearing a fedora hat, and he clip his right side hair

"Yo! Ichi, Ochibi, ohayou" Ren said

"Ohayou and please stop calling me by that nickname" Said the boy who looks like Hayato

"Ren, who is that?" Ask the boy that wears a fedora

"Enh? Oh.. This girl is a new student, introduce yourself koneko-chan" he said as he warp his arm around me

"Don't do that!" I push him away, "I'm Kirigaya Shinku, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" I introduce myself and bow

"Ah.. Kochirakouso, I'm Kurusu Syo!" said the blonde hair boy

"Ichinose Tokiya" said the raven hair boy

"Oh, the bell ring, we're going to introduce you again to my friends at lunch time koneko-chan" he said with a wink. My sit is even next to him! Why?!

"Anoo.. Who is our teacher?" I ask

"Hyuga Ryuuya" answer Syo with a sparkling eyes

"Hee.. Ne, is Tsukimiya Ringo here? I heard that he's working as a teacher here" I ask them

"Yeah, he's A class teacher" said Tokiya

"Hee is that so.." I said and then turn my sight to Ren. Our eyes meet and then he blow kiss at me. He really irritate me

Lunch Time..

"Shinku you can buy your food with this card" said Syo

"Ah.. I see, thank you for the explanation.. Hmm.." I'm looking around searching for Ren, eh? Why am I even thinking about him!

"Looking for Ren?" Ask Syo

"Eh?! Y-yeah.." I answer

"He's there sitting with his fangirl" said Tokiya pointing at where he's sitting

"Now I know why I feel irritate" I said

"Here, let's sit with our friends" syo said

"Syo-chaaaaaannn" said a blond guy wearing a glasses and he's waving at us

"Ah, there it is, come" Syo said

"Yo Tokiya, Syo" red hair boy said

"Eh? Who is this girl?" Ask a wavy hair girl

"Ichinose-san, a new student?" Ask a golden eyes girl

"Yeah" tokiya answer as he sit next to Otoya

"Hee.. Kawaii kanoujo.." Said the blonde hair boy

"Shinomiya, she's going to get scared by your look" said a blue hair boy

"Ah, I'm Ittoki Otoya, this girl is Nanami Haruka and This one is Shibuya Tomochika" Otoya said

"Nice to meet'cha! Call me Tomo-chan" Said Tomo-chan

"Nice to meet you Kirigaya-san" Nanami said

"Um.." I look at the two boys that I don't know

"This is Shinomiya Natsuki" Syo said

"This one is Hijirikawa Masato, Ren childhood friend" Explain Tokiya

"N-nice to meet you all, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, I'm Kirigaya Shinku" i said and nod a little

"Toki-nii!" Scream a girl

"Eng? Utau!" Otoya wave at her

"Hahh.. Hahh.. I'm late for lunch again, Otoya can I have a bite?" She ask to Otoya

"Here" he feeds her

"Otoya?!" Tokiya shout

"What? Utau is the one who ask" Otoya said innocently

"Aree.. a new girl?" She ask

"Y-yes" I answer, the girl hair is tied into a ponytail, she's so cute and beautiful

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Sakurada Utau, Tokiya imouto and Otoya girlfriend, but.. A secret" she wispheres a little with a wink

"I'm-" my word got cut again by Ren who suddenly warp his arm around me

"Kirigaya Shinku" he said, I only blush when he said my name in my left ear

"D-d-don't that you stupid fliritious monster!" I shout

"Ok, ok my mistake" he said

"Ren-sama, ren-ren" all the fangirls are looking at me and calling Ren's name

"Gotta go now koneko-chan" he wave at us

"What's with that, he hang around with different girl" I said

"Jealous?" Ask Tomo-chan

"Don't be stupid, I just met him this morning, why should I be jealous" I pout

"Jinguji-san is always like that, he always been cover by a bunch of girls" Nanami said

"I think I know why I feel irritate" I said to them. "Ne, when is his birthday?" I ask them

"14 February" answer Tokiya

"Valentine day.. Not weird I guess" I said as I munch my sandwich

After school...

I'm sitting on the grass, feeling the soft breeze that swep my hair, it feels so nice, I'm humming a music, composing a song. The weather is kinda cloudy but it feels nice, suddenly a strong wind blows and one of my music sheet fly and got stuck on a tree branch.

"No way, it's so tall!" I shout

Suddenly the rain is starting to fall down, "Rain at a time like this!eeekk" I heard a thunder

I jump again and again, but still can't reach it, then I fall down

"Ouch.. Now my uniform is wet and dirty. That's it! You underestimate me!" I climb the three and then I fall. "No way I'm falling.. Uhh" I close my eyes cause scared to look down

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ren caught me

"Hik.. I'm scared.. Hik.." I hug him and I cry

"Geez.. Don't do stupid things like that!" He shout at me as he pat my head slowly

"I'm.. Hik.. getting my music sheet, it's stuck at the branch" I said

"You can ask help from anyone!" He shout at me

"Hik.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..." I cry as I hug him tighter

"hahh.. Wait here" he put me down, under the tree so a rain don't fall on me

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Getting your music sheet! It's important right?" He said as he climb the tree

"S-sankyu" I said with a sad face

"What's with that face? I'm fine, I'll get it just for my koneko-chan" he said with a wink. I only blush hearing that

"Here you go.." He give me the music sheet

"Thank you.." I said

"Douita, now, let's head back" he said as he pat my head

I suddenly pull his hand, what am I thinking I just pull his hand! My body move by itself! His hand is bigger than mine.

"Eng?" He turn at me

"Ee.. U..um.. The rain still pouring, want to stay here for awhile?" I ask him with a red face. He sit next to me, he pats my head and then he put his head on my right shoulder

"W-what are you?!" I shout

"What? You asking me to stay here right? Give me a little gift too will you? I help you get your music sheet" he said

"F-fine" he holds my hand tighter. The rain is still falling down hard, but it feels warm when me and Ren hold hands. My eyes feel very heave and I close my eyes slowly. When I close my eyes I feel something soft on my cheek, what's Ren doing? It feels so soft.

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone:) review please:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the review i'm going to keep doing my best! :D**

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm a room and sleeping on a bed, Utau is staying next to me

"Ah.. You're awake" she said with a smile

"How long have I sleep? Where am I? And I think I'm under a tree when it's raining" I said as I get up

"3 hours. This is our room we're going to be a roomates, I put your clothes on the drawer. You need to go to bath first now, Ren carried you here 3 hours ago, the rain is still pouring so Ren think it's bad if you both stay outside ona heavy rain like this" Utau explain. I only blush hearing that Ren carried me here.

"Do you have a fever Shinku-chan?" She ask

"Eh? N-no, um.. Thanks for helping me, Sakurada-san" I said with a smile

"Utau is fine, now go to bath you're going to catch a cold and fever if you stay like that" she said with a sweet smile

I nod and then go to the bathroom to take a bath. After that I fall asleep again cause I think my head still feels heavy. I close my eyes and sleep

Tomorrow morning at school, my head still feels heavy, I think I have a fever but I don't want anyone to know especially Utau cause I think she'll be worry too much.

"Ahh.. Maybe I should go back.. I don't feel well.." I walk but I feel like the world is spinning. "Ahh I think I'm going to faint" I close my eyes

"What's this.. It feels warm just like yesterday.." I think. When I open my eyes, I'm in my room again, but this time when I look around I see ren sit on my bed next to me and he stroke my hair

I blush when I see that. "H-h-hyaaaa!" I screams

"Why are you screaming koneko-chan, you still have a fever" he said

"H-how do you know! a-and why are you in my room" I shout again

"You need to rest, I carried you here, everyone is so worry seeing you suddenly faint in the hall" he said as he pat my head

"i-is that so.. _G-gomene_, I make you all worry" I said

"Hahah.. You're so cute" suddenly he hugs me

"w-what are you doing Ren!" i shout nervously

"it's ok right? nobody is around so let me hug you" , it feels warm

"f-fine" I said

"_Ne,_ Ren-kun" I said his name

"_Nani_ koneko-chan?" He ask

"Last time, when it's raining, when I close my eyes, I felt something soft touched my cheek. What is that?" I ask with an innocent face

"Hm.. My lips" he said as he kiss my forehead

"! Don't do that!" I shout

"It's just a kiss on the forehead, it's a charm so you'll be feeling well in no time" he said with a wink

"Flirtious bastard" I said

"Don't get mad at that, I never kiss anyone before" he said as he hugs me tighter

"Oh really, Jinguji Ren the boy who born on 14 february never kiss a girl?" I said

"hahaa.. Fine, I kiss a girl when I was young" he said. I don't answer I keep my mouth shut

"Oy.. Say something" he said as he playfully play with my hair, he curl my hair with his finger

"what?" I said coldly

"you always being so cold to me" he said as he touch my cheek gently

"no I don't" i answer

"hmm.. fine.. now go get some sleep again and befoe that here drink this medicene. Oh! I already told Ryuya-san that you have a fever so you can rest all day" he said and pat my head

"o-ok, t-thanks Ren" I said

"I'm heading back to class ok? get well soon koneko-chan" he kiss my forehead again and then leave the room

"why am I blushing like this, my heart even beating fast, am I in love with Ren?" I said and think about it. Then i shake my head, "what am I thinking Ren must have a girlfriend in one of his fangirls, Ahhhhh~ I'm tired thinking about it! I'm going back to sleep!" i pull the blanket and go to sleep

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy reading it, thank you so much :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! thank you all for the reviwes! anyway continuing the story~**

* * *

I wake up in a good mood, I change to my school uniform. "ahh~ it's nice now, I already feeling well now, maybe Ren's kiss really work" i think. "gah! what am i thinking! i think my head still have a headache that's why i thinking that way!" i talk to myself

"who are you talking to, Shinku-chan?" Ask Utau

"Ah! Senpai" I snap out

"you're thinking about Ren-kun don't you?" she tease me a little

"no I don't" i pout while trying to get my bow tie right. Then, Utau stand up and pat my head softly

"Don't ever lie to your feeling Shinku-chan" she smile, "ahh~ I'm heading out first! Otoya is waiting for me in the class, see ya around Shinku-chan" she said as he left the room, running off to her class

"maybe I should too, Senpai really is a hyper and cheerful person, she really is a good couple with Otoya-senpai. Now, maybe I should thank Ren or something" I think. I put on my shoes and then put on my blazer and then left the room, I lock it too. When I strat walking in the hall I sees Ren walking with a bunch of girls as always. Does he not even get tired of it, I sigh

"Ah, Shinku~ already well?" said a fimiliar voice. I turn around and it turns out to be Syo.

"ah, Syo-kun, _Ohayou" _I greet him and then turn around again watching if Ren still covers by his fangirls

"you're ok?" he ask, I turn around and look at Syo again, i put on an akward smile "eh? s-sure it is"

"you're looking at Ren I see" he put on a teasing smile that making me feel irritate by it. I feel like I want to punch him since his guess is right! "you don't want to get kill by me don't you?" I ready my fist. He step back a little and shivering "j-just a joke, ahahaha. you're scarrier than Satsuki"

I start to walk in to the classroom toether with Syo, I sit on my chair and ask Syo "Does he not even get tired of that?". Syo sits behind me so we can talk easely. "who knows~" Syo said and looking at the door. I turn my sight to the door too, as expected it was Ren with his fangirls. "sorry I'm going to class now, see you all later on lunch break" he wink at them, and it seems that they all look so happy about that. Ahh! why do I feel irritate about it.

"irritate?" Syo's look at me with a teasing look. "You're going to lost your head after this Syo-kun!" i said with a sadistic look. Ren is glaring at us with an annoyed look, he sits on his chair and look at us

"_Ochibi _and _Koneko-chan_ since when do you two are close friends" he ask us both with an annoyed look. "what? is it wrong to talk with Syo-kun?" I ask with my usual cold tone. Syo stands up and said "I'm going to leave for awhile I got something to talk with our friends from A class! Now, I don't want to get involve to this!" Syo walk away and leaving me with Ren.

("You'll lose your head soon syo!") I said in my mind. Ren tries to touch my cheek but I hit his hand. "what do you want?" I ask

"Sorry I just want to feel your temprature _Koneko-chan_"He said and back away a little, "I don't think that my health is your bussiness, anyway Thanks. Last time, that medicene work"

"you're welcome" he said as he touch my forehead gently. "you're fangirls will kill me if they sees this" I said pushing his hand away. he seems to be sad about it and turn his face to another direction. "maybe.. If they don't get kill by you first" he said with a teasing wink

"You're going to die!" I stand up and shout. My scream is so loud that I think it reaches A class

"I think they're arguing" Haruka said

"ah~ let them it's fun seeing Shinku-chan and Ren-kun fighting!" Utau said with a happy look

"as expected from Tokiya sister, sadistic mode on" Syo said

Lunch break, I walk together with Tokiya-senpai and Syo-kun since Ren is with his fangirls so we just go to the eating hall together, we see Utau-senpai and the other eating so we sit on the same table. I sit and eat my sandwich, I'm so hugry that i bought 4 sandwiches!

"look like you're out of energy Shinku" Tease Tomo-chan who sees me eating like someone who haven't eat in 3 days. I cough when hearing Tomo-chan said that. "gah! Tomo-chan don't said something like that will you!" I drink my water to stop the coughing.

"you do seem to need energy if you're going to argue with Ren" Otoya said

"weh.. hah hih hu hoo hehpeh?" (well what did you all expect?) I said while munching my sandwich. suddenly a soft hand touch my shoulder, when I turn around it's Ren! "Hah he hehh ho hu han?" (what the hell do you want?) I said still munching mu sandwich. He pull the cair out and sit on it. "I don;t think it's a Lady thin to talk while eating_ Koneko-chan_" he said

I swallow it and said "why are you concern of it? it's not your bussiness right?" I said with a cold tone. he only stand up and wave a good be at us, but before that he wispheres to my ears "every part of yours is my bussiness to Shinku". I just feel like I want to punch him so badly!

"ah~ she snap out now" Otoya said

"She really need much patient like Masa-yan" Tomo-chan said

"well, what do you all expect from me? in one room with Jinguji is a hell to me" Masato add as he sip his tea

After class I go run off to the garden but before that I have to walk trough the hall first, when I pass by, I see Ren with a girl together, I try to peep a little from behind a wall. "Ren-kun" the girl said. when I just feel it's nothing and start walking away, Ren kiss the girl cheek's! My heart feels like something stab on it! what is this irritating feeling! Tears starts to dropping from my eyes. I walk away and run! I run to my room, I feel so stupid! Ren likes me! how stupid am I! I come in to my room.

"Ah~ _Okeaeri _Shin..ku, what's wrong?" Utau asks. I ignore her question and just lay down on my bed and put my blanket on and hide my face behind it. "hm~ I'll let you rest for awhile, you can tell me tonight ok?" Utau said and left the room, since i heard that there is a door open and Utau voice can't be heard again. Niht time come, I think it's time for me to eat dinner, Utau isn't back yet, maybe she head out somewhere with Otoya.

"It's 7 p.m. I'm going to take a bath first and eat my dinner" I stand up and et to the bathroom. On my way there I see the girl who Ren kiss this afternoon, it still feel irritatingly hurt! I take a bath and let the water wash away that bad memories, after that I change to my normal casual outfits and tie my hair, I go to the eating hall and brought a Curry rice. I sit alone on the table while eating I put on my headphone and listen to some music that I wrote yesterday. A soft hand pats my head softly, "Ah! Tokiya-senpai and Syo-kun, _konbanwa_" I greet them and blush a little since Tokiya pats my head.

They sit next to me and eat their dinner too, "What happen? you're eyes is red" Tokiya said, "Ah~ Tokiya's right, what happen to you?" Syo ask me too. I can't tell them the truth so i just lie and said "It's really nothing. It just when i took a bath my shampoo foam got into my eyes". They seem to know that I'm lying. "Really? both of my eyes?" Syo ask. "o-of course ahaha" I answer it nervously. Syo suddenly pats my head, "you can tell us everything ok?" he said.

I smile, "Thank you Syo-kun, Tokiya-senpai. You both really are like a brothers to me, thanks". "You're smile really is dangerous" Tokiya said.  
"What does that mean?" I ask. suddenly my phone is ringing, "Ah, _Haii moshi moshi?_ eng? oh! OK! sankyu!"

"Ne, Senpai, Syo-kun, I'm heading to my room kay, thanks a lot, bye" I wave at them and left the eating hall. "She really need to be patient with Ren" Tokiya said. Syo nod means he agrees to it.

* * *

Tomorrow at school my mood is well again, seems the package last night from my mom really do made me happy again! something is touching my shoulder and it turns out to be Ren. Get the hell out! I don't want to see him! why? last night my mood is fine again and now seeing him make me feel want to cry again, it makes me remember what happen yesterday!

I hit his hand, "what do you want?" I ask with my cold tone as always. "You always so cold to me, lady. It's still mornin and-". I cut his word before even he finishes whatever he's going to say. "Lady? Just what do you want? If there is nothing then don't talk to me and I have a name not like you're stupid girls! I want to be call by my name!". "What the hell do you want?!" I shout again and hit the table. "If there is nothing then go meet you're girls, you can kiss them again and again and they seems fine with it!" Tears start dropping from my eyes again, "kh.. Shit!" I run out from my class and pass Syo and Tokiya. "_c-cotto _Shiku! Ah.." Ren bump into his two classmates. "What the hell happen?" Ask Syo, "none of you bussiness _Ochibi"_ Ren answer it coldly and run after me

* * *

**I guess that's it for this chapter, I'm going to update sooner or later! anyway review and thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since I run away from that event, I haven't talk to Ren since that day. He keep talking to me but I don't answer or just ignore it, I've been keeping distance too, to all my friend in A class or Tokiya and Syo, even to Utau sometimes. It's summer time already, I wear my summer uniform. I go out from my room and head to class. Syo and Tokiya try to talk to me about what is happening but I refuse and just ignore them.

I go to the lake and sit under the big tree, "This is where Ren and I sitted when rain is pouring down heavily" I sigh, remembering what happened back then make me feel sick, irritate and hurt again. "What are you doing under a tree like this?" Ask a fimiliar voice. I look up and see it was Masato, "Hijirikawa-san?" I said. "You look like someone who haven't eat anything in days. Are you feeling ok?" He ask me and sits next to me

"What do you want? Ren told you to go talk to me, isn't he?" I ask him with a cold tone. "No, I was told by our friends" he answer me and giving me a melon bread. "_s-sankyu_" I bite the bread, "Ne, Hijirikawa-san, how is Ren and the others?" I ask him. He swallow his melon bread and answer my question, "Their fine, Jinguji is the same" he answer.

"Still flirting?" I ask, Masato only nod. I sigh heavily and continue eatin my melon bread. After that we both walk together to the eating hall, I see all my friend is there and so is Ren. Haruka and Tomo-chan wave at me so I do that too with a smile too, a fake smile actually! I sit next to Syo-kun and far away from Ren. He's looking at me but I pretend not to know it, I keep talking with everyone.

"Ne, Let's all go to the beach!" Otoya suggest, everyone stares at him and think it was a good idea, I know they all think that! "I'm good! Haru-chan and everyone have to agree too!" Natsuki shout

"Sure" Syo said, "No problem here" Tomo-chan and Haruka said, "I agree! Toki-nii and Masato-kun have to agree too! my order!" Utau said with a sweet smile but a sadstic atmosphere around her. "I agree too~" Ren said, if Ren'scoming! I won't go! my final decision.

"Shinku-chan, come too~" Utau beg with a big puppy eyes. "no" I answer it quickly

"Ehhh! Why? please come, headmaster is giving us permission to go to his private island so why not! please" everone ask me to join again and again and it makes me feel guilty if I reject it so guess I have no other choice here. I only nod, means that I agree to it. everyone seems happy about it, I only sigh. Today class is kinda boring so after school I go to my room first to take my Violin. the Violin just arrived yesterday, the package that my mother sent is a Violin

I go to the lake and sit on the gazebo and play my violin. I play until I lose track of time. Suddenly I hear a clapping sound, It's coming from Ren he's been sitting on the gazebo too. "What do you want?" I ask him

"Nothing I just miss my Koneko-chan" he said

"I don't need your lame love phrease" I answer coldly it's still hurt remembering that he kissed someone! "Please excuse me, Mr. Flirtious guy, I need to pack for tomorrow" I leave him alone at the gazebo without even looking at him. "She really hate me, isn't she?" He looks at someone who is hiding behind the Gazebo pillar.

"You have great sense Ren" Utau answer him, she come out and sits next to Ren. Ren only sigh feeling sad and regret what he did. "You should think before you do some stupid things to your fangirls" Utau said, "I know" Ren sigh again

* * *

Tomorrow is the day, I wear a nice red polo t-shirt and short pants, I tied my hair too. I take my bag and go to the airfield behind the school to ride headmaster Saotome helicopter. What kind of school is this? A rich people school?

"Ah, Hijirikawa-san, you come? and Tokiya-senpai, does Utau-senpai persued you to come?" I ask them with a teasing look. They both glare at me, "j-just a little teasing in the morning, geez~ you both really are sensitive" I said

"I see someone mood is nicer today" Tokiya said

"I couldn't agree more Ichinose-san" MAsato nod

"Someone must be excited to go to the headmaster private island!" Syo said with a teasing smile

I only blush hearing that, "n-no, i-it's just it's been awhile since I went to the beach" I pout, they all laugh and we all go and take off to the heamaster island! we arrive after an hour riding the helicopter. "theeenn~~ I leeeaavveeee my islaaaanddd to youuu aaaallllll!~~ have a niceeeeee weeekeeennddd and seee youu alll innn 3 morrreeee daaayyysss~ shiniiinggg outtt~" the head master leave us and will pick up us again in 3 more days.

"_Itterashaii~ _Ah, now! I'm going to be with Otoya-kun in that house, Tomo-chan and Haruka-chan in thet one, Natsuki-chan and Syo-kun there, Masato-kun with Toki-nii in there, Ren will be with Utau in that house!" Utau said with a smile and points at the beach house they'll be sleeping.

"W-wait! Utau-senpai, I agree to come but not to sleep with this bastard!" I shout, she only smiles at me but with a scary atmosphere around her.  
"You still want to change?" she ask, I only shake my head.

"U-utau, is that ok? we're in the same room?" Otoya ask.

"Un, Nii-chan will be in the next beach house so no worries, right Toki-nii?" Utau said with a smile, Tokiya answer it with a nod

"Hmm~ I thinks this 3 days will be a nice day off for me~" Ren said witha teasing smile and warp his hand around my waist. "I rather get kill by a shark than be with you!" I said and leave to my beach house, Ren is following me from behind

"Ano.. Utau-san? is that ok?" Haruka ask

"They have to made up, so I put them in the same room, nobody is going to let Utau or Ren sleep in your beach hous ok?" Utau said

"Yeess!" everyone shout

"my day off will be ruin by this" I put my bag on the bed and gp change to my swim suits before Ren comes!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoys it! anyway Review please ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

After I go change and unpack my stuff, I goto the beach, "Waaaa~ it feels so nice! the soft breeze, the cold sea water and the nice sun! aahh~ I wish I can live here" I said as I feel the nice breeze. Ren give me a Hibiscus, "What do you want? aren't you happy enough that I have to be lock with you?!" I said with a cold tone.

"Hm~ you really are cold, even on a nice sunny days you're still cold as a snow, but still you're eyes is a perfect reflection of the bright sun" He said, "Stupid" I said and leave him alone. "So cold as a snow but heart is warm as a sun isn't she?" Utau said from the opens window in the right wall of the room.

"Still watching us I see, Lady" He said as he give Utau the hibiscus. "Thanks" Utau smell the flower

"What the hell does Ren wants?! Already lock with that stupid bastard already make my live missrable!" I talk to myself as I ameka sand castle. "You won't make a nice sand castle if you're making it in a bad mood here" Said Tomo-chan and Haruka is also standing next to her. "Ah, you two, sorry my head is still thinking that I'll be sleeping with Ren!" I said

"Maybe this is a bad idea, I'm sorry that you have to be with Jinguji-san" Haruka said

"uun" I shake my head, "It's not you're fault" I said.

"_Demo.._ being with Jinguji Ren in the same room..." Tomo-chan said. It makes me think of it too. "Noooo!" I shout. "Ah she snap out" Tomo-chan said

"Tomo-chan.." Haruka said

Night times come, after swimming together actually learing how since I can't swim, making sand castle and eat lunch together it's finally night time. I go take a bath first before Ren comes to the beach house, he's with Tokiya and Hijirikawa right now. "Hmm.. Hmm.."I'm humming while washing my body. suddenly I hear sounds, it's the door sounds "Ah~ I'm tired to-" Ren comes in without even knocking and thinking! is he stupid or doing it on purpose?!

"hi-hi- Hiyaaaaaa! get out!" I trowh the shampooo bottle anything that I can throw without breaking it!

"Shinku.. on the bathroom, na-" Ren blush remembering what just happen. "Maybe I should act that I don't see anything" Ren talk to himself.  
I touch Ren shoulder, "Huwa!" Ren shouts

"Hmp~ Hahahaha~ what's with that it's like you just saw a ghost" I laugh so hard

"Ah, you finally laugh" He said and playfully play with my hair

"Still.. I'm still angry to you you stupid bastard!" I said with a cold tone as always

"I-I don't see anything" He blush and look away from me. "yeah right you liar!" I shout, "I better go to sleep! don't let anyone know that about what just happened! especially Utau-senpai!" I shout at him

"Um.. before you go to sleep~" He said

"What?" I ask

"You sure want to sleep in the same bed as me?" he ask me while pointing at our bed

"Utau-senpaii!" I shout

My scream is so loud that Otoya can hear it from the other beach house! "Utau-chan, I think Shinku is angry at you" Otoya said. "Ah~ who cares~ Let's go to sleep ne?" Utau said and go to sleep with Otoya, when they try to close their eyes, Utau phone rings. "Ah,_ haii, moshi mosh~" _Utau answer.

"Don't you there to sleep with Otoya on the same bed! I'm watching you!" It's Tokiya who calls

"You're noisy! _Oyasuminasaii _Toki-nii! My last decision! do not bother" Utau said and hung up the call

"You're cruel Utau" Otoya said

"Nii-chan fault to raise me to have this kind of personality" Utau said again and get back to sleep with Otoya

Meanwhile back to Me and Ren~

"I am not going to sleep in the same bed with you!" I shout at him, with a red face. "It's not that bad right?" Ren said with a teasing smirk all over his face. My face is getting redder now! what the hell am I thinking! I shake my head and slap my cheek. "I'm going to sleep on the sofa!" I said and take the pillow with me. Suddenly Ren pull my hand, "What?" I ask

"A lady should be sleeping in the bed, as a gentlemen I'm going to sleep in the sofa" Ren said and pull me into the bed. He takes on of the pillow and lay down on the sofa. "D-don't do anything while I'm asleep!" I shout at him, "I won't. _Oyasumii, _Shinku-chan" He said and goes to sleep. What the hell, don't make my heart feels like this again will you! I try to go to sleep too.

* * *

I wake up in the morning and look around, Ren is sleeping in the sofa like he said last night he didn't do anything to me. I walk toward Rn who was still sleeping. "He's so cute when he's asleep" I suddenly snap out from what I just said.

"ah! no no no! I am not going to like him again!" I slap my cheek. "Maybe just a little" I touch Ren's cheek. Why am I like this, do I like him this much, "Eng.. unhh" Ren moves. Oh no!

"En? Shinku-chan, _Ohayou, _It's still 7 o'clock and you're awake" He said and look at the clock.

"W-whatever, I just want to check that you're not doing anything to me!" I shout

"Hmp.. I keep my promise right? Why don't you give me a little good morning kiss" He said

"Kiss? heh, I am not you're stupid damn fangirls who like to be kiss by you" I said and go look at the briht sky from the window. "The sky is so beautiful just like someone" Ren said.

"I don't really need to hear your stupid love phrase in the morning" I said witha cold tone

"shall we have breakfast together today?" He ask with a flirting tone

"I rather be alone, but I always eat breakfast together with Utau-senpai in the morning so I have no choice to eat together with you" I answer him.

"What kind of food do you want, Koneko-chan?" He ask me

"I don't know, just make me something, you owe me one because you saw my body last night!" I shout angrily at him.

"I know, I know, then is a lemon tea with toast ok?" He ask me

"Sure~" I said and opening the door to my veranda, I smell the breeze and pick a Hibiscus flower and smell it, "You reject my flower yesterday but you picked it just now" He said while preaparing our breakfast.

"Shut up, just continue preaparing our breakfast!" I shout at him

"_Haii, Haii, _What a cruel Lady yet you have a cute face like a doll" He said

"I said shut up" I said once more but my tone is colder than usual.

"Shall we eat now, Koneko-chan" He said and sits on the chair. I too, sits on the chair and have a nice breakfast with Ren, "But still I'm angry at you" I said again while eating my toast.

"Ne, Koneko-chan. What make you angry at me like this? you don't talk to me for a week ignore my phone and text message and even when we're together with our friend you still doesn't make any eye contact with me!" Ren said

"I don't know, just think about it yourself" I answer him

After breakfast we go to the beach, I continue learn how to swim with Masato and Tokiya, Ren is tanning, Tomo-chan and Haruka are playing volley beach ball with Utau and Otoya, Natsuki and Syo is talking to each other while making a sand castle too.I can't believe this vacation will be over tomorrow, I sigh heavily and continue swimming, I'm getting good at this! "Oh! We're going to make lunch now!" Haruka and Tomo-chan leave us and preapar us lunch.

"Puah-! Tokia-senpai Thanks for teaching me how to swim!" I said

"You're getting good at it" Syo walk towards us both and jump to the sea! "Hahaha~~" I laugh happily.

"Hey Shinku have you and Ren made up yet?" Syo asks me

"I don't like to talk about it! anyway tonight is the last night so let's just have fun! I don't want to think about my bad memories!" I shout happily declaring that I still angry to Ren

"I don't think last night work" Otoya said to Utau

"Then it's plan B time!" Utau said.

The niht come~ I can't believe that our day off is going to end tomorrow! We all are barbeque-ing on the beach. "Ne..." Utau voice change it feels darken!

"Se-senpai?" I said

"Let's tell a scary story" Utau said

"Oh! that sounds fun!" Tomo-chan said

"Don't encourage her Tomo-senpai!" I shout

"It's base on a true story here, The headmaster said so! Long long time ago before the headmaster bought this island, It is call a haunted island" Utau said with a dark atmosphere around her.

"Y-you're joking right?" I tremble in fear

"This island is call like that because there was once a ship trying to land here, they were trying to land here because of a storm! Thunder and lightning is fighting along the way, on the ship there was a little girl who is standing alone in her room. 'This ship is curse and so is the passanger, When this ship lands on the islan-" Before Utau can finish her story I shout! "Please stop! I'm going to go to sleep first! please excuse me!"  
I run to my beach house and go to the bed, I pull the blanket and hide under it! I'm so scared! I'm scared!

"_Tsumimasen, _I'm going to accompony her for awhile!" Ren too run to the beach house after me.

"You're good at acting I see my dear sister" Tokiya said

"But, how do you know that Kirigaya-san scared of ghost?" Ask Masato

"I don't! I just guess it and made up that stupid story!" Utau said with a happy smile

"Tokiya how can you turn this cute and adorable girl to a monster like this?" Otoya ask

"Even if I am a moster you still love me right?" Utau said to Otoya

"Of course" Otoya kisses Utau forehead

I can hear a foot step! who is it? who?! No leave! Ren pull my blanket and see my eyes that was full of falling tears. "You're ok?" Ren asks. Without even thinking I hug him, my body is trembling so hard, I'm so scared! Ren hugs me back her body is so warm I can feel his heartbeat too.  
"I don't think you were this scared to ghost" Ren said and strok my hair until I calm enough to talk.

"R-ren.. I'm sorry.. even after I'm angry at you, you still want to hug me like this! _g-gomene.. gomene.. hiks.._" I said, he shed my tears and said "why not? I love you Shinku more then anything" he said and kiss my forehead.

"but.. why do you kissed another girl?" I ask him

"Eh? you saw that kiss don't you? Here" Ren gets up and take something from his bag. "Here it is! it's a ring for you, Utau said that you were looking at this ring when you and Utau went shopping" Ren explain and puts the ring on my left.

"What the?! Utau-senpai told you?" I shout in surprise

"I told that girl to bought it for me, so she did but in exchange I have to kiss her cheek, so I agree to it. But, I don;t think that you'll see that I kissed her, _Gomene Shinku-chan" _Ren said with a smiling but somehow it looks sad. "I made you cry again and again, will you forgive me?" He asks me

"Cih, I forgive you" I said with a red face. he smiles and then hugs me! "Wha! What are you doing?!" I shout. "I love you, _Aishiteru _Shinku" He said

"I- I hate you..."I said, "but..." I continue, "But?" Ren said with a teasing look

"I won't continue it!" I shout, Ren laugh so hard and he kiss my lips, his tounge slips in to my mouth, "Kh.. Ren.." I can't breath, He pull out and try to breath. "_B-bakka" _I said with a red face. "Hehe.. you're really are cute" He hugs me again. We both sleep well tonight. The next day we all go home together, after a week..

"Ah~ Today is fun right?" Utau and I walk together after watching St*rish concert from behind the stage. I nod in agreement."Koneko-chan~" Call Ren

"Ah, I gotta give Otoya he's towel, _Otsukare_ Ren-kun" Utau senpai walks away from us.

"Um.. _Otsukare _Ren" I said and give him a bottle of water. he smiles, "Thanks" Ren drinks the water, he seems really thirsty after the concert. He then pats my head and his face getting closer to me. He kisses me, he kiss my lips, my forehead and my cheek. "_Arigatou, _Shinku"

* * *

**Ah~ Finnaly the last chapter, hope you all enjoy reading it w Review please and sorry for the lame ending D:**


End file.
